hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5242 (26th August 2019)
Synopsis Diane tells Tony and Sinead about Finn wanting to see her, and ignores them as they try to convince her not to go. Finn informs Diane that he's going to make a new start away from Hollyoaks. After continuing to receive the cold shoulder from Bobby, Mercedes decides to run away with Liam. Brody encourages Damon to face the villagers, Tony decides to search for Harry, and Sienna quickly plans a party for Liberty's birthday. Plot Mercedes watches Sylver and Bobby build a box fort. Brody reads a newspaper article on Damon's arrest. Darren looks at Damon disapprovingly. Bobby looks at Mercedes disapprovingly. Diane gets a reminder about her visit to Finn. Ella and Anthony get Diane to play with their bubble guns with them. Sienna finds Liberty performing outside Dee Valley University Hospital. Liberty reminds Sienna that today is her birthday and Sienna pretends to have not forgotten. Grace is happy about spending time with Sylver. Tony is thrilled when he learns that he has won a best chef award. Diane informs them that Finn wants to see her. Mercedes is hurt when Bobby stops her from playing with him and Sylver. Brody tries to take Damon out to show everyone that he's innocent. Sinead is furious to learn that Diane visited Finn a few months ago and is considering seeing him again. Tony and Sinead try to convince her not to visit him. She promises not to go. Sylver tries again to talk to Bobby. Sylver convinces Mercedes to make Bobby see that she loves him. Leela reveals to Tony that Louis was buried before being thrown in the river. Tony worries about Harry being on the run as he's unsure if Harry is OK. Darren advises Tony to continue to try get ahold of Harry and to be a parent to him. Sylver tries to convince a reluctant Grace to try walk with the bars. She admits that she's scared and he continues to try talk Grace into it. Tony tries other methods to try find Harry. Tony receives a message from one of Harry's friends saying that he doesn't know where Harry is. Finn waits alone in the visitation room. Nana is rude towards Damon. Bobby tells Mercedes that he knows what she's done and doesn't like her, and runs off. Diane meets with Finn. Nana finds an upset Mercedes and gives her advice. Mercedes goes to do something she "should've done a long time ago". Finn tells Diane that he doesn't want to return to Hollyoaks. Maxine feels guilty about lying and Sienna tells her that she has to for Damon's sake. Liberty is touched when she sees the box fort and believes it's for her. Finn tells Diane that none of what he did was her fault - it was all his. Damon snaps at Nana and tells all the customers that he doesn't care what they think as he still did it all for Maxine. Grace manages to walk halfway across the bar to Sylver. Grace kisses him but apologises afterwards. Sylver suggests that this session should be their last. Mercedes decides that she is better with Liam and isn't good enough for Bobby or Sylver. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Anthony Hutchinson - Caelan Cobbledick-Manning *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Rose Lomax - Isla Pritchard *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Finn O'Connor - Keith Rice *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Oscar Osborne - Noah Holdsworth *Ella Richardson - Erin Palmer (uncredited) *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast None Music Notes *Maxine Kinsella is credited as "Maxine Minniver" despite changing her surname to "Kinsella".